Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking device.
Description of Related Art
The biggest difference between portable computers and traditional desktop computers is that portable computers strive for miniaturization that provides user with the convenience of portability and operation in various environments. However, from another perspective, portable computers are also limited by their design requirement of small size and low weight, such that their function and expandability cannot be compared to that of desktop computers having more available room.
In view of this, prior art has proposed a docking device. When the user needs an apparatus that is not already a part of the portable computer, such as a keyboard or a disk, the user only needs to electrically assemble the portable computer to the docking device. As a result, the user not only can experience the light weight of the portable computer, but via the docking device, the user can also be saved of the trouble of having to plug/unplug the apparatus and at the same time enjoy the functions and the expandability of desktop computers.
However, current docking devices require extruded locking members for structural assembly, but extruded locking members aesthetically affect docking devices, and in extruded state render docking devices could be damaged easily. Therefore, making docking devices more aesthetically appealing and more durable and the improving the assemble-ability with portable computers are important issues.